The beginning of something new
by Emmett's One and Only Angel
Summary: Right after Nessie and Jake's wedding. What kind of trouble can they get into now that they are married?And how many bad jokes can Emmett make before someone snaps?Sequel to 'I'll Walk'. Possible Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I guess I've kept you waiting long enough so here it is, the first chapter of 'The Beginning of Something New'.(Yea, Yea, I know , I changed the title, I didn't like the old one. So sue me.) I hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------

NPOV

I stared around the dance floor at everyone there. It was the most beautiful wedding I had ever seen. There were lights and flowers and music and dancing. Even though I was stuck in my wheelchair due to my legs starting to hurt from the first dance it was wonderful. I was having the time of my life. That was until I heard Uncle Emmett clearing his throat over a speaker.( He was acting as DJ.) I groaned and looked up to see what this was all about.

"Yo, yo, yo my peeps! Waz up!?" Uncle Em goofed.

Everyone but me was laughing at him. I was shooting him a death glare.

"Ok, the bride looks like she's going to kill me so I'm going to cut to the chase." Uncle Em began. " A few people would like to share some songs for the beautiful bride. So, first is, Ok, I really don't know who's first so, whoever wants to go first, come on up." Uncle Emmett put the carried a microphone and stand up to the front of the crowd. Mom walked up behind it.

"Um, ok, Em kinda forced me to do this, so I wrote this with a little help from Edward." Mom said nervously.

I groaned. I should have known letting Uncle Emmett DJ was a bad idea. I tried to hide my face as the music started playing. Then mom began to sing:

_Nessie's sittin' on the old front porch  
Watchin' the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight  
In this one-horse town  
Over yonder comin' up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Jacob, he's layin' on the horn  
Splashin' through the mud and the muck_

Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick  
But Nessie's young and man, she just don't care  
She'd follow Jacob anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Nessie and Jacob at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holdin' on to one anotherTo even care about the show  
Later on outside the Tastee Freeze  
Jacob slips something on her hand  
He says my high school ring will have to do  
'Til I can buy a wedding band

Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick  
But Nessie's young and man, she just don't care  
She'd follow Jacob anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve  
When they come sneakin' up the walk  
He says young lady get on up to your room  
While me and Junior have a talk  
But mama breaks in, says don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe

My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Nessie looks at Jacob like I still look at you  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Wow, my mouth was hanging open and I was just staring as cheers and claps filled the back yard. I had no clue my mom had it in her. I was still in shock when my dad walked up and took my mom's spot. My mom walked up and kneeled beside me and I threw my arms around her neck.

"Mom, that was great, thank you." I said

"Your very welcome honey. But I think you need to listen to your dad now." She said.

I nodded and pulled away. I looked up to where my dad was standing at the mic, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"I was pretty much forced to write this so here it goes."

More music started playing as Dad started to sing:

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You__'ve had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"

Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poets soul  
And the heart of a mans man  
I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough

Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

I was crying by the end of his song. It was just so sweet. When he kneeled over by me I pulled him into a hug (almost knocking him over) and kissed his cheek_._

"Thank you so much daddy. That was beautiful." I sobbed.

"Your welcome princess. And its true you know." He smiled.

"What is?"

"That Jacob is not good enough for you and never will be. No one ever will be."

"I love you so much Daddy."

"I love you to princess. Now we better pay attention to Jacob's song. He's about to die of embarrassment up there so I doubt he'll sing it for you again if you miss it."

I nodded and turned my head to the front where Jacob was standing, blushing madly.

"Um, I , well, the songs were my idea and I kinda have two so here it goes."Jacob mumbled.

I stared intently at him as he began to sing:

_We were 18, it was prom night.  
We had our first big fight.  
She said "Pull this car over".  
I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for".  
I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door._

She said, I'll walk.  
Let go of my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.  
So just be quiet.  
And later we will talk.  
Just leave, don't worry.  
I'll walk.

It was a dark night, a black dress.  
Driver never saw her, around the bend.  
I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital  
where they told me her legs still wouldn't move.  
I cried, when I walked into her room.

She said, I'll walk.  
Please come and hold my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand.  
Let's just be quiet, and later we can talk.  
Please stay, don't worry.  
I'll walk.

I held her hand through everything.  
The weeks and months of therapy.  
And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride.  
She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle.  
So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles.  
And says, I'll walk.  
Please hold my hand.  
I know that this will hurt, I know you understand.  
Please daddy don't cry.  
This is already hard.  
Let's go, don't worry.  
I'll walk.

I was crying again at this point. That was so sweet. I looked up at him with a smile on my face encouraging him to go on.

"Um, o-ok here is the s-second one." Jacob stuttered out.

I payed close attention to him as he began to sing again:

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Well that's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see... me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

When Jacob came to sit by me, I pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Loud whistles and came from the crowd as we enjoyed our little moment. Words couldn't describe how we felt.

Well, what did you think? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Let me know. Any ideas and criticism are greatly appreciated. In a review for I'll Walk, someone said I didn't have the all the words correct, well that was on purpose. Review asap!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I bet you guys were hopin this was another chapter and r prly ready to kil me b/c its not. And first off,im sorry its not and tht I havnt updated in a while. I stopped writin for god knws how long b/c I havnt had any ideas but im workn on it so just hold on. Im gnna start working on this one again and and I hav another 2 on paper tht I mite type up and post if u guys want. One is basically alice gets pregnant and Emmett loses nessie and the other is Rosalie and Emmett get in a fight and break up. also,I may re-open a cullen april fools day. Im stil thnkn bout it. And thnx for all the reviews u guys still been sendin thm. Thy been my real motivation to strt postin again. Ok,I thnk thts it,so ill try to get tht chptr up SOON!!!!!


End file.
